jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Ryan Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Tom Clancy Wiki's manual of style. We ask that users who contribute to the site follow these simple basic rules to help keep the wiki a organized place for all. We don't do things exactly like other wiki's so if your new to the wiki it's a good idea to browse over this manual of style as to keep with the ongoing general theme of the wiki. If you wish to discuss anything in this manual or believe that something should be changed, fell free to leave a message on this talk page. Basic Rules Images *Please categorize your uploaded images, image categories can be found at Category:Images. *If you not sure if the image your uploading is a free image or not, please use the licensing option that say's "this will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law", however, you should do your best to check and see what the copyright laws are on the image in the first place. Editing *If you leave a message on a talk page please remember to leave your signature after your comment. To do this you can either manually enter four tildes ~~~~ or press the sig button at the top when ready to sign. *Adding content is always incouraged, however, deleting a large amount of a users content should be followed with a post on that articles talk page regaurging why the delete was felt needed. *When copying a small amount or even writing about information you learned on another website, list your sources in the section at the bottom of the page. If there is no section, please create one. If you are unsure of how to do so, list your sources on the talk page of that article and request that someone create the section an list your sources for you. We always list our sources on the Tom Clancy Wiki. Even if you got your work from an actual Tom Clancy Title, we've been adding that title to the bottom of the page in the sources area. This not only lets people know what title they are reading information about, but also provides readers with a link to the article. *If you not sure how to setup a layout of a brand new page, check out some of the already created articles that relate to that subject. Here on the Tom Clancy Wiki we use words that are not always used on other wiki's such as Overview, Professional/Personal Background and so on. This is just to stick with a sense of unity between the articles. The terms we use have been changed over time, so if you see something that could be updated, please feel free to do so. *Please use a "Infobox Template" on EVERY article that calls for it. Almost every article on this wiki has an infobox template that can be placed at the very top of every article (granted not every article is going to need one however). This is something that is very important when it comes to article creation, and when one is not placed on an article it is nearly impossible to know which articles do not have one unless it is bumped into on random. For your leisure, the templates have been filed on the Category:Template where it is quite easy to locate the correct template needed. In example for infobox's you just scroll down and click on the "Infobox Templates" link. At the bottom of every template there will be a section where you can just copy the text needed and then paste it on the article in question. If there is no text, please place a message on the talk page or let a Sysop know. *As a standard Wikia rule, it is asked that you always type a little brief information of what you just editing on an article in the summary box before clicking the "Save Page" button. Naturally this may not always be something that is needed when editing, this is however very useful for looking up past edits or reverting vandalism. To make sure your edits aren't overlooked simply type a brief summary. *So far we've been capitalizing all the words involved in the title of an article, we know this isn't how it's done across all wiki's but we ask that you keep this up when creating articles. *Unlike other wiki's we do not pluralize all of the categories on the wiki unless really needed. For example, on one wiki you might go to Category:Characters, but on this wiki we go to Category:Character. The same goes for articles about a weapon, location, organization and so forth. While it may not be quite what people are used to, we ask that you keep this up to stay with the ongoing theme of the wiki. *Almost all text in the articles pages should be written in past-tense, as if it already happened. This rule does not apply to the timeline where the text could be written in both past and present form (whichever is needed, present is preferred however). *When working on any kind of article that has content, please keep with the format of the article. Changing the basic format will just make the article look unprofessionally edited and the work will appear out of place. For example, if the article your editing has many short sentences in the trivia section, add a brief sentence about your topic in this section only. If you have a large amount of information that doesn't fit well with the other postings, feel free to add it to the main article under it's own section (this applies to many different articles and section types). *When in doubt, take it to the . If you discuss changes on the article's talk (aka discussion) page before you make them, you should reach a consensus in a more timely and organized fashion. *Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *Use the preview button at the bottom of the page after editing. It helps prevent both edit conflicts as well as mistakes that may have been made. User and Talk Pages *When editing your user page please mark your edits as minor edits, simply so it doesn't clog up the recent changes list. This is just more of a common courtesy to other users. *While some wiki's frown on personal conversations taking place on the talk pages of articles, we do not. We treat talk pages as just that, pages to communicate with one another. Granted talk pages are great places to report content that should be added, changed or deleted, we also don't mind if you engage in conversation about theories, likes/dislikes, topics you could use some help with/help understanding and so forth. If a topic of conversation does become to large for the page however it will be archived and a link will be posted on the top of the page of where you can find the previous topic. *Archived pages will be protected, disabling the ability for users to edit that page any further. If you wish to bring up the topic again, please do so on the articles current talk page. *Please do not remove any content from your talk page. While this is one of your personal areas to get creative with on the wiki, it's also a public area and as such the content that was placed on the page needs to be kept for future reference. This allows users and administrators to keep track of past conversations, find both solved and unsolved issues as well as an opportunity to find solutions to problems or questions with ease. This has been included in the manual of style but is also a part of the Tom Clancy Wiki:Policy. If your talk page begins to get too long feel free to create an archived page (no less than 50 main topics/messages allowed per archived talk page). An example of a talk page with archives see User_talk:SawBucks. Site Maintenance *We use the Category:Organization to keep track of articles such as the JBA and Category:Organisation to keep track of articles that revolve around that maintenance of the wiki. Since there are two different spellings of the word we took advantage. See Also *Tom Clancy Wiki:Policy Category:Policy Category:Site maintenance